


You Are My Sunshine

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To him, she is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Through thundercloud and sunshine  
My love for you remained  
You helped me keep a steady keel  
Your laughter kept me sane.

And now – for all eternity? -  
Together once again  
You are my first, my everything;  
My sunshine, and my rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched _The Parting of the Ways_ last night; this was the result.  
>  The title, etc., come from the song _You Are My Sunshine_.


End file.
